


The Purple Slip

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Smut, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Friendly, charismatic, and charming, Alfred F. Jones is a pleasant boss, as his employees will attest. Except one.New hire Arthur Kirkland sees Alfred in a very different light from the other employees, all because of a seemingly innocent purple memo that appeared on his desk.





	The Purple Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Generally, I think usuk is a hella boring ship, but I found a prompt (courtesy of alfred-f-jones-world-hero.tumblr.com) that was saucy enough to pique my interest. So I wrote a quick little one-shot.  
> I’m a big fan of the villainous Company President’s Son doing terrible things to his helpless subordinate. (ʘ‿ʘ)

Everyone else called Alfred by his first name, but Arthur was made to call him Mr. Jones at all times. 

He hated it, because it made him sound obsequious in comparison to his peers, but that was obviously Alfred’s intent. 

Even more annoying was that Alfred himself was only two years older than Arthur, yet he acted like he was  _ so  _ much more mature, and intelligent and… experienced.

He might have thought Jones was out to get him. And he would have been right. After all, he had every reason to pick on him. Jones was rich, handsome, and powerful.

And who was Arthur, but a corporate pawn, fresh out of university?

 

When he saw the bright purple slip of paper on his desk, practically neon against the off-white stacks of accounting spreadsheets surrounding it, he had to bite down his annoyance. Why not send an email, if Alfred--no,  _ Jones--  _ wanted to see him in his office? 

Damn him, leaving it out in the open like this.

It was like Alfred wanted the whole office to know his business with him.

  
  


When he was invited into Jones’ office, the first thing that caught his attention (aside from his stupid, smirking boss) was the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. The door shut behind him.

Jones circled him, while Arthur looked straight ahead in determination, being as polite as possible. The friendly air that usually characterised Jones had vanished inexplicably. Arthur thought, surely, that he was in trouble. The way Jones was looking at him didn’t bode well. Cool, searching. His eyes roamed his body, up and down. Arthur didn't know how he should react while being stared down like the prey of a vulture. 

As it turned out, he  _ was  _ in trouble, but not in the way he had been expecting.

Without warning, Jones cornered him, and pressed him against the desk. Arthur was turned and shoved face down over the edge, and Jones' hips were pressed against his ass. 

Arthur could feel the heat of his erection and his broad chest. He was so tall and strong… 

Arthur never worried so immediately about his own height and size being a disadvantage until this specific moment. 

He knew he couldn’t run, if Jones didn’t want it. 

“Stop,” he demanded weakly. But not wholeheartedly. “I’ll shout.”

Just as quickly as he had pushed him down, Jones paused. Excited shivers cascaded down Arthur’s spine at that dark, knowing laugh Alfred made while slowly uncurling his fingers from around his wrists. 

As soon as he was free, Arthur shot up and faced Jones. Keeping him in sight. 

Jones leered down at him, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Arthur, trapping him in. Arthur swallowed.

With his infuriating smile still trained on him, Jones seemed to think it was funny that he had a prisoner of sorts. 

He said it was fine if he didn’t want to _do it._ At least, he wouldn’t  _ physically  _ force him. 

But his job… Consider, fresh out of college and already holding such a coveted position at an important company! 

“It’s a competitive position. Which means, I could easily find someone more compromising,” Jones said, his charming white smile offsetting his threat. 

Arthur understood, and wasn’t willing to risk that, and Jones knew it.

  
  


As soon as the office emptied out, and everyone had gone home for the night, Arthur knew that was his cue to see Jones. It was a long ride up on the elevator, with only his racing thoughts to occupy him. 

By the time he arrived at the door to Jones’ office, a warm anticipation had risen below his belt. The heat spread through his whole body, leaving him breathless and eager. He raised a hand to knock, when he realized the door had been left ajar.

Arthur slowly pushed it open and stepped into the dark office. The room was so completely pitch black, he couldn’t make out anything in front of his face. Blindly, he walked forward, hoping he wouldn’t bump into something. His heart began to race, and it pounded so loudly, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

The office door closed behind Arthur, and he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. Stumbling forward, he fell against a familiar broad chest, and his mouth was captured in a hard kiss. The heat that had been rising in his groin for hours gave way to full out pleasure, as Alfred enveloped him in his arms. 

Despite the darkness, Alfred kept the office lights off. Arthur’s breath quickened at the feeling of his suit being torn off, of hands roaming over his exposed skin. Feeling every place Alfred touched him, but being unable to see made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

Alfred gripped him by the collar and dragged him to the other end of the office.

 

Arthur was pushed face forward against the window, where Alfred began fucking him. 

“You’re so cute,” Alfred said. “I want everyone else to see how cute you are with my cock up your ass.”

The click of a remote sounded, and the window shade began to rise, exposing their activities to the public view. By any standard, Arthur was indecently exposed, with his button down hanging open and his slacks around his ankles. 

Vertigo set in from being so high up, looking down on the busy streets. Cars swarmed below, and Arthur felt if he leaned out far enough he could fall all the way down to the pavement. But they weren't so high up that the lucky passerby wouldn't get an eyeful if they looked up. Arthur shut his eyes, trying to block out the humiliation of being seen in such a vulnerable position.

The glass was cold against his nipples and cock. He panted, mingling his breath with Alfred’s in the occasional kiss. His breath created a steamy patch of condensation on the window, obscuring his vision. He couldn’t see outside now, but he knew people could see him, and what Jones was doing to him. Every thrust, every eager roll of his hips; they could see his lewd body as it writhed against the window.

The glass was beginning to condensate under his hot skin. His fingers slipped on the window, smudging the glass and leaving wet handprints behind. 

His neglected cock ached for stimulation. Grinding it desperately against the window wasn’t enough.

“Please,” he begged. “Please touch me.”

Alfred’s laughter echoed behind him. “You don’t want to come with only your ass?” he growled in Arthur’s ear. “I could pin your arms and fuck you so good, you’d be begging for me to do it again.”

“Ah!”

“Why don’t you beg for it now, huh? Tell me how much you want to cum.” 

“Please,” Arthur said. “Please, sir, fuck me harder.”

Alfred burst out in mocking laughter. ““Sir”?” he repeated. “You’ll say anything for me to let you cum. Because you’re my weak, submissive fuck toy.”

“Yes,  _ yes,”  _ Arthur agreed.

He cried out as he felt Alfred tense and finish inside him, all his hot cum shooting out and filling him up. 

At the same time, Arthur lost control as well. His cum spurted onto the window, squishing as his pelvis ground the surface. His wobbling legs gave out halfway through, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees, continuing to shoot his load. 

His movement caused Alfred’s cock to slip out, and Arthur heard the disapproving intake of breath behind him. He wasn’t even allowed to come to his senses before he was grabbed by the hair. Alfred shoved his face back against the window, into the viscous white spatters he had left there. 

“Lick it up,” he ordered.

Too dazed to complain, Arthur obediently stuck out his tongue and dragged it over the dirtied glass. The taste of salt and bitterness made him choke, but he licked up every bit of his essence. He could feel Alfred kneel behind him; rub the head of his cock against his entrance. He felt hot breath tickle the nape of his neck.

“I’m still hard,” Alfred crooned, teasing Arthur’s hole in small circling motions with his cock. “You’re so slutty, I can’t help myself.”

Arthur’s breath hitched as he felt Alfred press his thumbs into his cleft and spread him open. Alfred gave a low hum of approval that sent chills up his back. In this position on his hands and knees, Arthur’s hole was completely open, dripping with cum and begging to be used again.

“Since you’re such a nasty slut, you won’t mind if I fuck you as much as I want?” Alfred asked.

With his face still pressed to the window, Arthur could only give a muffled whimper in reply. 

“Is that a yes?” Alfred asked. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“I--” Arthur stuttered, “I want to be fucked until I can’t walk straight.”

Alfred clicked his tongue at him. “That’s not how I taught you to ask for things.”

Arthur whined as his hair was pulled sharply. Alfred’s tongue slid over his earlobe before he spoke.

“I only want to hear “please, Mr. Jones”, or “yes, Mr. Jones” come out of your mouth. Do you understand? Say anything else, and you’ll be getting a taste of my cock all night, every night for the rest of the week. Or maybe that’s what you want?”

Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred pushed his cock back inside him, all the way to the base.

“Yeah… that’s what you want. You could use some more, huh? You like it so much your hole clenches every time I push in. Isn’t that cute?” Alfred teased.

Arthur felt light-headed; swaying on his hands and knees while getting pounded from behind. Jones’ raw cock stirred him up so well. It was addictive, feeling it throb inside him, hammering his sensitive place.

Jones flipped him on his back, so they faced each other. Arthur grew even more excited to be held underneath him. His face burned in shame, though, with his arms pinned over his head and Alfred watching him. Even in the dark office, Arthur was sure his expression was visible. The city lights shone in through the large windows, illuminating the scarlet blush that had overtaken his cheeks. It was one thing to be excited, but quite another to be observed while being fucked, especially when he was on the verge of cumming again.

“You're sucking me in so hard,” Jones whispered into his ear, making him shiver. “You like watching me slide my cock in and out?” 

Arthur nodded shakily.

Jones smirked and sat back, so Arthur could see his cock driving in and out between his legs. Arthur swallowed hard, watching the thick shaft pumping into him; Alfred’s hips slapping his ass as he drove his cock to the base. 

“You're swallowing every inch of my cock, and you're loving it, and you can't pretend you're not,” Alfred said. His voice was getting husky again, like it always did when he was close to cumming. 

Arthur's legs twitched.

“It's good, it feels so good,” he gasped.

“Yeah, that’s right. Little bitch. Moan for me.”

“Ah--! Alfred!” he moaned over and over, and let the pleasure overtake him.

  
  


The next day at the office was hell. Consumed with a literal pain in his ass, Arthur couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat. Damn Jones, fucking him so well the previous night. They had gone so many rounds that he lost count. All he knew was that he had ended up passing out on Jones’ desk after a particularly intense fucking, and when he regained consciousness, he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. Only then, once he was completely wrung out, did Jones let him leave.

But today, he couldn't concentrate on anything. His computer monitor became a blur in front of his eyes, as his mind tuned out everything but thoughts of next time. His hips ached, but he wanted  _ more.  _ He wanted to be on his knees for Jones. He wanted his cock shoved in his mouth, and his throat used as another fuck hole. His mouth was watering already, thinking of the taste; the heat and thickness on his tongue, filling his mouth. 

A smug voice in his ear whispered, “Sore?”

Arthur jolted in surprise. With a blush rising on his cheeks, he spun to see Jones standing behind him. 

Jones gave him a wink, and placed a folded piece of paper-- purple, as usual-- on his desk before wandering away. 

The sight of it caused Arthur's heart to race.The paper was smaller than usual. What did that mean? Was it a simple note?  _ Suck me off under my desk. Put a vibrator in and give me the remote. _

Arthur could imagine any number of things he would love to see when he unfolded that paper.

Once he was out of sight, Arthur glanced from side to side to make sure he wasn’t being watched, then opened the note.

 

_ I love seeing you squirm when you’re in the mood to get fucked. _

 

A pang of desire shot through Arthur, and he had to close his eyes and take a few slow breaths before the feeling began to recede. Desperately, he flipped the note over, checked it twice in case he had missed any kind of order. Any promise of hot, enticing release at Jones’ hand.

But there was nothing. Jones knew how much he wanted it, and was teasing him, because he knew making him wait would only preclude rougher, more eager sex, as Arthur jumped his bones in impatience. 

Because despite the pain and humiliation, or perhaps because of it, Arthur  _ did  _ love this little arrangement of theirs.


End file.
